It is well known to provide reliable and inexpensive motor protectors that comprise a small housing in which is disposed a small current carrying thermostatic switch having a bimetal disc adapted upon the occurrence of certain thermal conditions to snap into and out of engagement with a stationary contact to respectively close and open an electrical circuit.
In order to make such protectors quickly responsive to very small current levels, it is also known to provide a supplemental heater mounted in heat transfer relation with the disc. An example of this type of protector is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,452 and comprises a metallic housing having an open end with a flange formed around the open end and a gasket and lid received on and clamped to the housing. A heat responsive electrical switch is disposed in the housing and is adapted to electrically connect and disconnect a current path through the housing and lid upon the occurrence of selected thermal conditions. The lid comprises two discrete, spaced apart portions, one portion having an elongated part extending therefrom to serve as a terminal and the other portion mounting a portion of the switch. A coil heater is electrically and mechanically connected between the spaced apart portions of the lid providing a protector particularly useful for fractional horsepower motors.